Illusio Island
by LordLenne
Summary: Lucas wakes up on an unknown island with little memories left of his past. He must recover his memories in order to return back to his own world. Can he, along with another boy, Ness, be able to withstand the island's deceiving illusions and find out about their past lives before they are driven to insanity? NessXLucas.
1. A Lonely Boy

Chapter 1: A Lonely Boy

A young boy opened his eyes. He saw blackness. He tried opening his eyes again, feeling them blink. That was when he realized his eyes were already open.

He turned his head around.

He continued to see black space.

He stood up on black ground and turned his body.

He continued to see black space.

Now panicking, he firmly shut his eyes, and reopened them.

He continued to see black space.

He finally looked at himself. He saw his feet, legs, hands, arms, and the rest. It calmed his mind a little, but then he discovered another shocking realization.

He was in a world of pure darkness.

There was only dark. No human, no animal, no unnatural being. No ground, grass or water. There was no light.

He walked, but then began to run. His steps made no sound. He called out a name, but there was still no sound.

The boy slowed after he knew no response would reply to him. He fell to his knees and hands. He stared at the bottomless space. He became scared, all alone in the darkness.

"_Lucas..."_

The boy lifted his head. He had heard a word familiar to him. He searched for the source. In front of his eyes was a tiny gleam of light. He could see it growing very slowly.

_"Lucas..."_

The boy heard the word again. As if instinct, he began to run towards the little light. With each step, the light became closer and closer. The boy reached out with his hand. The light then became a grand illumination. His whole body became enveloped with warmth, and soon the boy saw nothing again.

_"Find your true past..."_


	2. Another Boy

Chapter 2: Another Boy

The young boy opened his eyes once more. This time, he saw light. It was blinding sunlight. Next to it was a blue world above him. It was a sky with few friendly drifting clouds. He knew that seeing this, he was in a new location.

He used his hands to push himself up, feeling soft sand brush between his fingers. Upon sitting up, he saw another vast world of blue. It was a serene ocean.

The boy smiled. He could feel the ground. He could smell the fresh scent of his surroundings. He could hear the water gently crashing against the lower beach before him. He could hear himself giggle. But best of all, he could see the daylight.

_"Find your true past..."_

The boy widened his eyes as he heard the mysterious voice. 'Find your true past,' it said? The boy had wondered what it had meant. Standing up, he tried to find the source of the voice. For now, all he could traverse was a small open path behind him into a small forest of palm trees.

The boy walked past many trees, feeling neutral of his environment. He saw nothing to fear. He saw nothing to be happy for. All he could think about was where he was, and what he should do next. Why was he thinking of this? Shouldn't there be some being he recognized to help him?

_"Choose your true past..."_

The voice spoke again, stopping the boy in his tracks. Suddenly, right in front of him, two areas of space began to distort. The two areas played an unknown scene. In one piece of space, there was a young boy with blonde hair, and a face of familiar resemblance. A smile and a friendly stare greeted him. On the other piece of space was a boy with brown hair, who had no natural impact on the boy's mind.

The boy was rather confused. Was he supposed to choose one of these things? For what purpose, and for what reason? How could he have known which to choose? He thought about it a little bit. Are one of the boys supposed to be him? If they were...

...then which one was he, he wondered?

_"Choose your true past..."_

The voice repeated itself. The boy wondered why the space with the blonde-haired boy looked so familiar to him. Without any further thought, the boy reached his hand out to the spacial distortion. After his finger touched the picture, the distortions began to fade, and his surroundings returned to normal.

_"You are...Lucas."_

The boy felt a consciousness returning to his mind. He remembered something very important to him. That word—Lucas—it was himself.

He was Lucas—a timid, but sweet child with powerful psychic abilities.

"I'm...Lucas," the boy said to himself. "...Why did I forget that?"

A wild roar bellowed from the forest. Lucas froze in place, dismayed by the fearsome howl. Then, he heard uneasy footsteps echoing from the ground. Ahead of him from behind the dark of the thick forest, a wolf-like chimera standing on two legs glared its blood-red eyes at Lucas.

The blonde boy saw the essence of murder in the beast's soul. He knew he had to run, but he couldn't move his feet. He was glued to the ground, struck with horror.

The wolf beast sharpened its claws and began walking on all four of its legs. It slowly approached Lucas, as if toying with his state of emotion. The chimera knew Lucas was afraid, and was amused with the sheer terror it sensed. He approached closer and closer to the same spot Lucas still stood on. He was only a few meters away.

"G-Go away..." Lucas managed to say. He finally moved his foot, only to take one step backwards. He was still overwhelmed by the fright, trembling. The beast knew the boy was meeting his end very soon, and decided to finish him off now. It made one more petrifying cry, bringing Lucas down to his knees. He took a cowardly position as the chimera sprang in the air, ready to pounce.

_"PK Rockin!"_

A powerful energy wave struck the chimera's side. The beast crashed into the ground, weak from the surprise attack. Lucas opened his eyes and lifted his head. He saw the wolf-like creature lying on the ground, slightly trembling, and then not moving. After a moment, the chimera's figure quickly dissipated.

_"Hey, are you okay?!"_ Lucas heard a new voice ringing through his ears. It was one of a young male, he could tell. To his left, an unfamiliar raven-haired boy emerged from behind a number of trees, waving and hurrying toward him. He was wearing a red and blue cap, a blue and yellow striped shirt, and shorts the same as his. As he reached Lucas, he squatted down and quickly examined Lucas' condition. He reached out to touch Lucas' arm, but the blonde boy backed away, afraid of many things at the moment.

The raven-haired boy could see the shock the other boy was still in. "It's all right, everything's fine," he calmly spoke. "I won't hurt you, and nothing else can for now." He slowly extended his hand out to the blonde boy.

Lucas took another look at the boy. He could feel an air of kindness from him. He looked very friendly, Lucas had thought. He could tell by the way the purple haze in the other boy's eyes had shown a tender, brave heart.

Lucas slowly gave his hand to the other boy, and made contact with him. Their hands gripped, and the black-haired boy pulled the other boy up gently. Lucas shyly looked down as the purple-eyed boy checked him for injuries.

"It doesn't look like you're hurt," said the boy. "That's good."

Lucas mustered up some courage and made eye contact. "D-Did you kill that thing?" he asked.

"Oh, that chimera?" the other boy questioned. "Yeah, I did. Good thing I was around or else who knows what could have happened..."

Lucas slightly blushed, "T-Thanks for saving me."

"It's no problem," he said. He extended out his hand again, this time for a handshake. "I'm Ness. What's your name?"

Lucas stared at the hand before cautiously returning the gesture. "I'm Lucas."

"Nice to meet you, Lucas," said Ness. Lucas nodded, now grinning about the small friendship he had made.

"So, uh...Ness," Lucas began. "Do you where this place is?"

Ness nervously chuckled, "I honestly don't know. I was hoping you were."

"I don't really know much at all, " Lucas told. "I don't even know how I got here..."

"...So, you're the same as me?" Ness inquired.

"Huh?" Lucas was somewhat confused.

"Hmm..." Ness stared at Lucas for a moment. "When you got here, did you hear a voice?"

"Yes, I think so..." Lucas answered.

"What did it say?"

"It said, 'Find your true past.'"

Ness nodded. "I thought so."

"What do you mean?" Lucas watched Ness continue to think.

"Well, this really isn't good place to explain," Ness responded. "Can you come with me to somewhere?"

"Sure?" Lucas was unsure of what to do next. He had no lead to tell him where to go. All he had to follow was this boy in front of him.

And for some reason, Lucas knew he could give Ness all of his trust.

* * *

**Lenne**: So yeah, here's my new NxL story. I'm hoping you guys will enjoy what I will make. I hope I can only get enough time, though.

Unsure if I will make a lemon scene; I might, though. You never know, just better read and keep a watch for the warnings.


	3. A Peaceful Cabin

**Lenne: **I'm sleepy right now, so I'll fix whatever I need to or if you point it out some other time. For now, enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 3: A Peaceful Cabin

Lucas followed the boy known as Ness through the forest. It was still unclear to both of them as to where they are, but the blonde boy suspected Ness knew something of importance, otherwise he wouldn't be following him. They had been traveling for a while, and Lucas wasn't sure if he should follow the other boy any longer.

"I know it's here somewhere..." Ness mumbled. "Oh, wait, there it is!"

Ness hopped past a few more trees and hurried ahead. Lucas, trying to follow behind, discovered what Ness had meant to lead them both to. Within a clear, open area surrounded by fewer trees, a friendly-looking wood cabin sat in the middle.

"I found this place yesterday," Ness stated. "I checked inside, and it seems like no one lives there even though it looks pretty homey."

"How so?" Lucas asked.

"There's two beds, a stove, a refrigerator, a bathroom, a fireplace, and all that kind of stuff," answered Ness. "I've been staying in there until I went out today, and I never saw anyone else go inside. I guess that means the cabin is vacant."

"That's strange, though..." Lucas stated.

"Maybe, but it was better than sleeping outside. Come on, let's go in!" Ness hurried on up the small staircase and turned to Lucas, jumping and waving at him.

Lucas grinned and began to follow. However, before reaching the staircase, he was stopped.

"_Choose your true past..._"

Two space distortions appeared in front of Lucas. Ness saw this quickly reacted. "You gotta choose which one of them you think is real!"

In one distortion was a fatherly man wearing a distinct cowboy-like outfit, a young, beautiful woman in a very light pink dress, and in front of them was a dog with brown fur.

In the other distortion was the same man and woman, although their outfits were different. In fact, the two of them had switched outfits. The woman wore the western outfit proudly, while the father had a dress on, revealing slightly hairy and bulky muscles from his arms. The dog was different too; he had blue fur.

"...That doesn't look right." Lucas stared at the second distortion, thinking about how awkward it looked. He shrugged the picture away and reached his hand out to the first image. Immediately, the distortions faded.

_"You...have relations to Flint, Hinawa, and Boney..."_

A breeze of a familiar father, mother, and family pet returned to Lucas' mind. He remembered who they were. They were his parents, and the loyal family pet.

"Mom...Dad...Boney..." Lucas spoke. "I gotta get back to them!" He turned around and began to run away from the cabin.

"Lucas! Where are you going?!" Ness jumped from the porch and quickly chased Lucas back into the forest.

"Mom! Dad! Boney!" Lucas called out. "Where are you?!"

The blonde boy kept running. It wasn't until he was out of breath that he realized that he wouldn't be able to find them now. He didn't know where he was. He didn't know where his family even is right now. He wouldn't know if his family was close by. Would he even had a chance?

Lucas stopped and fell down to his knees. "W-Where...why...how can this be?" he told himself.

"Lucas?" Ness called. The blonde boy turned his head and saw the other boy approaching him. "Are you okay?"

"...No." Lucas wiped his watering eyes with his arm, trying to prevent tears from falling down his cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Ness kneeled down to Lucas' level and lightly held onto the blonde boy's shoulder.

"...I remember my family," Lucas answered. "I need to go back to them...they need me. They're probably wondering where I am, but...I don't even know where they are or how to find them..."

Ness lightly sighed and grinned. "Don't worry, Lucas," he told. "I'm sure they're okay. I mean, that's what I think about my family."

Lucas lifted his head, "Huh?"

"I was the same as you," continued Ness. "I had to choose one of those images. I chose the right one and I remembered my own family. Then I started to wonder where they were and if I worried them sick. I couldn't do much about it either. After about two days I eventually started to focus on figuring out where I was so that I could make it easier for me."

"Really?" Lucas questioned. "Wait...you were here for two days?"

"I guess?" Ness answered. "It felt like it's been long, and I haven't been able to figure out much about this place. I was mostly trying to figure out why I'm here, because I don't remember much."

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked.

Ness looked up at the sky. Before they knew it, the sun was already setting, and the sky was turning orange with a taint of pink and purple. "Let's head back to the cabin, I'll explain more there."

"...Okay." Ness helped Lucas stand up. Together, they headed back to the wooden cabin. Up the small stairs, they reached the door and Ness opened it without a need for caution. The two boys stepped in.

Inside the luxurious cabin was carpets of darker brown colors that complimented the wooden logs that made the whole structure. Upon entering, a small kitchen was on their left: attached to the walls were a stove, a refrigerator, a pantry, and a silver box that was slightly shaking from it properly functioning as a frozen storage box. To their right were two small-sized sofas. Next to them was a fireplace, unignited. Beyond this living room were two double beds, acting as the bedroom area. In the two corners of the bedroom area were doors, which Lucas presumed to be closets. In between the two beds were two counters with lamps, but in between them was a hanging black curtain used to split the two beds apart for some sort of privacy. And next to the bedroom was another door attached to the wall near the kitchen; it was slightly open. As Lucas walked in, he could see that there was a shower, bathtub and a toilet inside.

"This is a pretty nice cabin," Lucas commented.

"It really is, I don't know who would leave this place alone," Ness said. He headed over to one of the couches and crashed down into it, stretching his arms and legs as he settles in.

Lucas took the time to explore a bit further about the cabin. He checked the pantry; many spices and other commodities filled it. In the refrigerator were bottles of milk, juice, and boxes of assorted cereal foods. As Lucas opened the storage box next to the refrigerator, a mist of cold air flew out as he examined the contents: multiple packages of tightly wrapped cut meat and frozen fish.

"There seems to be a lot of food here," Lucas told.

Ness walked up to Lucas and checked the contents of the refrigerator. "Yeah, and the thing is is that I've been eating all this stuff and it magically refilled this morning,

"Refilled?" Lucas questioned.

"I ate two boxes of cereal yesterday, I was sure of it," Ness mentioned. "Then when I checked the fridge today, those two boxes reappeared in there." He began walking towards the bedroom area.

"I see..." Lucas mumbled. He followed Ness to the bedroom area. Lucas opened one of the closet doors. And to his surprise, he found pieces of clothing on hangars or folded and laid neatly on a shelf in front. He checked them, and they were of his size. He found duplicates of his current striped shirt and denim shorts, as well as other assorted styles of clothing including undergarments.

"How are there already clothes for me?" Lucas stated.

Ness looked over. "Beats me; I looked in the closet over there—"Ness pointed to the other closet—"and I found lots of clothes for me."

"It's like someone was expecting us," Lucas said.

Ness lifted an eyebrow. "Maybe."

Lucas decided to finally join Ness in a moment of rest. He sat on the bed across from the raven-haired boy and faced him.

"So, Ness," Lucas began, "how did you get here?"

Ness shrugged his shoulders. "Like I said, I don't really know. The first thing I did was wake up on a beach. I didn't know what to do next. I saw a forest in front of me so I thought maybe I should wander in there. Then, a voice spoke to me in my mind. It said, 'Find your true past'. After that, I saw two visions in front of me, and both of them were a boy, one of them being me. Apparently I had to pick what I had looked like or something, because the voice then said 'Choose your true past.' So, I chose the guy that looked like me, and I remembered my name and some other things. After I explored the place a little bit, I found this cabin. But before I went in, the voice spoke to me again and I had to choose from two more visions again, this time about my family."

"The same happened to me," Lucas responded. "I chose the...vision," using the word Ness referred to for the distortions, "of the boy that looked like me and I remembered my name and some things about myself. And then today, before I could get into the cabin, I had to choose another vision about my family."

"So it's not just some coincidence, hm?" Ness questioned. "Just what the heck is going on...?"

Lucas fell silent, staring at his own shoes. He didn't know what to do next or what to say to Ness. Both of them knew that they were connected, somehow, but everything was still not clear.

"So what are we going to do now?" Lucas asked.

Ness looked at the other boy with friendliness. "I was thinking that we could explore this place together, so that we can find some answers. We both don't know much, so we're pretty much the same. It'd be more fun, too. Is that okay?"

Lucas nodded. "I'd rather go with somebody than be by myself, anyways," he stated.

Ness grinned. "In that case, I'll always stay by your side until then." He got off the bed and walked up to Lucas, offering out his hand. "Here's hoping that we'll find a way out of this place."

Lucas looked back and forth from the extended hand and Ness' kind expression. He smiled as well, and shook hands with him.

Ness sighed. "It'd be nice if we could go now, but it looks like it's already getting late." They looked out the window and saw that the sky was becoming a darker blue. "It looks like time goes by fast in this place or something," stated the raven-haired boy.

"I hope that doesn't give us any problems," Lucas commented.

Ness turned back to his friend. "Well, as long as we sleep and get enough energy, we can explore as much as we want until we get tired."

"I guess you're right," Lucas agreed.

The two boys began to settle in the cabin together. Ness cooked both of them a sautéd steak dinner while Lucas bathed to clean up. Finishing up the cleaning process, he put on a white undershirt and red shorts from the closet. After eating together, Ness took a shower next and came out with only boxer shorts on.

"Y-You're going to only wear that for sleeping?" Lucas asked.

"It feels comfortable to me," Ness told. "Besides, I think this was how I slept before. Normally, I mean, when I was living with my family."

"Oh, all right..." Lucas tried not to stare at Ness' bare upper body as he walked past him. He succeeded by climbing in bed and focused on getting under the blanket.

Ness approached the black curtain. "I don't think we really need to use this, huh?" he questioned. "Unless you want some privacy, of course."

"Why would I need privacy?" Lucas asked.

"You know, in case you need to..." Ness faded his statement to make Lucas try to infer something, but the blonde boy only continued to stare in question.

"You don't know?" Ness asked. Lucas shook his head. Ness slightly blushed and tried to explain. "Well, uh, you know...if you need to do...er, stuff, down _there_."

Lucas was still a little puzzled. However, he acted like he knew. "Oh...well, okay then. But I don't really need the curtain closed. You can if you want."

"Well, I don't need it, so I guess I'll just leave it." Ness turned off the lamps and allowed the darkness to set in the cabin. A small moon gave light through the window for Lucas to see that Ness climbed into the other bed and adjusted himself under the blanket.

"Good night, Lucas," Ness called.

"Good night, Ness," responded Lucas.

Nothing more was needed to be said. The two boys let time pass as they fell asleep.


End file.
